Tear You Apart
by OnThatDizzyEdge
Summary: [Oneshot] Is it a just a crush or something more? Either way they want each other and this is bad. GippalxRikku. Song Inspired.


**Tear You Apart**

**Summary: **Is it just a crush or something more? Either way, he wants her, and very badly. Gippal x Rikku. Song inspired fanfiction.

**A/N:** Okay, so this song "Tear You Apart" by She Wants Revenge has been stuck in my head for weeks now. It reminds me of what I'd do to my crush if given the chance. Haha. I'm a dork. But, honestly now, no flaming. If you can, I suggest you download/listen to this song as you read. Put in on repeat. It helps set the mood and such.

Anyways, I don't know anything relating to Final Fantasy or Square, and I wish I owned "Tear You Apart" but, alas I do not. It is owned by She Wants Revenge. Please don't sue!

Edit: I came back and fixed a few things...I didn't quite catch them the first time. 6/10/06

* * *

"Riiiikku." Brother called through the intercom on the Celcius. She turned and stared angrily at the intercom, despite the fact he couldn't see her. She carefully set down the machina she was tinkering on to settle down her nerves and sauntered over to the intercom, slapping the little button as she spoke. 

"What do you want now?" She spat in Al Bhed.

Over the last hour they'd been in the air, he'd stopped her five times, each for something she considered pointless. Like, 'where did you put my socks', 'did you drink the last water bottle', and 'where did you take my toenail clippers'.

"My shoe."

Rikku laughed despite herself and shook her head. "Have you looked on your foot?"

There was rustling over the speaker before Brother spoke again. "Not there."

Rikku giggled once more and went back to her machina.

"Riiiikku, help me!" Brother whined. Rikku fiddled away, ignoring Brother's complaints.

Cid sent Brother's crew to retrieve a shipment of soldering machina from Djose to help with the rebuilding of Home, Rikku immediately volunteered to oversee the project. It was no secret to those who knew her that she has a crush on Gippal, nor is she hiding it...from anyone who isn't named Gippal, at least. She's maintained that crush since childhood, when she was twelve. Now as an adult, it was back and in full swing. Every chance she could have possibly seen him, she'd taken every advantage of. This time was no exception.

With machina in hand, however, she was numb from the world. All it took was a little tinkering and Rikku was at peace. Her hands expertly maneuvered through the machine, pulling out a wire and replacing it effortlessly. She could feel the Celcius reducing speed and she looked up, the familiar landscape of Djose Temple meeting her eyes. A smile eased across her face and she discarded her machina. She hopped up into the large window sill and saw little dots, the workers...no, _his_ workers, walking about. It was hard to believe the little boy she'd left so long ago had turned out this way. Not only was he taking charge and holding a position of great power, but he had a business doing what he loved. Nothing is sexier than a man who loves his live and does what he pleases. Gippal was exactly that to Rikku.

"Rikku." Brother said softly, placing a hand on Rikku's shoulder. "You need to be careful. With _him._" Brother said 'him' with such malice as if merely saying the name 'Gippal' would physically harm him.

"_He _has a name." Rikku fought, standing and ignoring her brother's plea. "And I don't know what your talking about." She added, smiling to herself.

"You just admitted it! You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. He's just going to do you like he did--"

"Marza, right? Geez, how long ago was that? Are you still sore that he stole your girlfriend? Have you _ever_ gotten over that, you big baby? People change and mature. You should too, just so you appear normal." Rikku flitted down the steps and took a bottle of water to the door with her.

Brother stood at her bed, gaping at his sister's nerve. He snapped to his senses and called after her, "Gippal is the same person he was when he was twelve, and you know it!"

Rikku shook her head, telling herself he was wrong. The Celcius docked into Djose's airship port, Rikku bounced out of her brother's ship and walked slowly down the ramp, letting the chilly, moist wind lap at her exposed legs. Machina filed past her into the ship, and a man in a protective body suit stood, holding the airtight helmet against his hip. He smirked at Rikku, who smiled back. "Hey, Cid's girl!"

"Hey! I have a name, you know!" Rikku pouted, initiating their ritual.

"Yeah, I know _Cid's girl_, where's that pain in the ass brother of yours?" Gippal took a few steps toward her, being careful to dodge all of the machina piling into the airship's hold.

"Oh, gee, nice to see you too, Gippal." Rikku said sarcastically, pointing up to the airship. "He was in the Cabin last time I saw him. He's probably drowning his sorrows at the bar, seeing as he had to come talk to you and all."

"Oh, gee, thanks Rikku. So uplifting today, aren't you?" Gippal teased, poking her in the ribs with his elbow as he passed. Rikku walked into the temple, a giant smile plastered on her face.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Gippal sighed as he sank into his desk chair. Upon all of his normal work; assembling machina, overseeing the work of others, inspecting machina, signing papers, and checking finances, he had to worry about Rikku sleeping soundly not even two rooms away. When he had briefly touched her earlier, he wanted to explode and tell her everything. How he had loved her for years, and despite how he acted, he always had ever since they were kids. He loved everything about her, how she smelt like strawberries, just like always. Her skin, soft and smooth. He wanted nothing more than to investigate if all of her felt that way. Her voice, her smile, her everything.

He laughed hollowly at himself and stared down at the new stack of paperwork.

Out of everything his job entailed, this had to be the single most worst thing. Rejecting or accepting new client, co-signing contracts, and signing checks was not fun work. It wasn't like building machina and working with others, his favorite aspects. That was just an Al Bhed thing, though. If you grow up doing something, chances are, you'll end up loving it.

Like his banter with Rikku.

Or, just Rikku herself.

He shook his head, attempting to rid his thoughts of her to no avail. Gippal stood and lazed to the door, somehow, today had taken more out of him than usual. Maybe it was all the arguing with Brother about his baby sister's welfare, or how Marza liked Gippal more than Brother, or how Cid loved Gippal like a son while acted as if Brother was a disease.

All of which had no need to be argued about. Gippal had a crush, Marza had a crush, Brother is a disease and Cid loves him for it, end of subjects. It was all so trivial, so of course they yelled at one another for an hour before Brother gave up and asked Gippal to join him for drinks. It was just another ritual to Gippal.

He walked to the cafeteria by memory and found it empty. Not surprising, seeing how late it was. Most of his employees made it to bed before midnight, and didn't wake till ten in the next day. Not that Gippal minded, sleep was something the Al Bhed could do best, hands down. They also worked harder, in Gippal's opinion, than most. He poured himself a cup of coffee and let it cool for a moment before he drank it.

Coffee was a stable around here, the cooks always made sure there was a pot brewing for Gippal's all-nighters.

He sat at one of the many round tables, sipping his black coffee gingerly. He didn't notice that the door had opened until he saw the long mess of blond hair.

Her hair; Rikku's.

He froze, cup poised in his hands as he saw her in an oversized nightshirt. From the way it clung when she walked, she wore nothing else underneath it.

"Hey?" She said softly as if she just awoke.

Gippal sudden found himself unable to speak. He quickly stood. The coffee fell from his hand and onto his pants. Gippal closed his eyes and looked down slowly, cringing as the hot coffee stung his leg and rolled down to his boot. It dripped for a moment before either moved. Rikku rushed to the buffet line and seized a rag from the counter. Gippal hopped up and down, hoping the coffee would cool.

"Here--well, I--um, here." Rikku held out the rag, uncertain whether she should touch an area so close to his--er...such a sensitive place...

Gippal laughed, despite the situation and took the rag from her. Her hand brushed up against his, but she pulled away quickly and walked to pour out more coffee.

"I, uh, couldn't sleep." She called over the hiss of the coffee machine.

"I needed coffee, but not like this." He motioned to his pants. "I know I'm that irresistible, but I didn't know it went as far as to food, too."

Rikku rolled her eyes and brought the piping hot coffee to the table. "Here you go, oh sexy one!" She said sarcastically, handing him his coffee.

Gippal sat beside her, both unable to speak--a first for them, I'm sure. He took a hearty sip of his drink, then turned his eyes to her. Her nightshirt tucked under her, outlining her thighs and hips. Gippal adverted his gaze, but her scent of strawberries met him once more and he couldn't help it. He gazed over again, this time looking away from her warmth. He could feel her heat radiating off of her small frame. It drove him crazy to know he couldn't touch her, explore her, love her.

Rikku abruptly stood and set down her coffee. "Well, I'll see you in the morning...er...later today. Night night, Gippal." He watched her leave, her shirt swaying as she strode from the room. The door shut softly, leaving Gippal alone with his thoughts. He dropped his cup, the remainder of the contents splashing on the ground and all around Gippal's heavy boots. He took off running through the door. Never once did he stop to think of his actions. All he knew is that he wanted her and very bad at that. He wanted to do things to her, it was making him crazy to sit and watch her go. He heard gentle footsteps heading out to the main hall.

"Rik!" He called and the footfalls stopped. As he ran into her sight, she suppressed a smile. "Wait up."

"Oh sexy one, did I leave the coffee maker on or something?" She teased, this time letting a smile slip.

He paused, realizing he hadn't thought this through, and he had nothing to say.

_Now or never, Gip._ "Not exactly."

"So, what was it then? I want to go for a walk, you know, to cool my thoughts." Rikku took a timid step toward the door, as if she wanted to say something more.

"Good idea." He said, linking his arm in hers. Clumsily walking, they made it to the bridge. A slight drizzle fell from the sky, dampening the pair with humidity. "Rik, remember when we played in that Oasis as kids? And we got lost that one time?"

"Sure," Rikku responded quietly before adding under her breath. "My first kiss."

"Been there recently?"

She looked up at Gippal, thoroughly confused. "No, I'm working on Home."

"Oh, right."

An awkward silence fell on them--another first--and neither felt the need to break it with words. Gippal leaned over the railing, watched the river beneath trickle slowly. Gippal stared downward for a moment, then straightened himself up and took a step toward Rikku. She, being lost in her own thoughts, didn't take notice of it until her chin was lifted and Gippal was an inch from her. "Rikku, E muja oui." Rikku's eyes widened and she trembled.

"Wha--"

Gippal silenced her with a gentle kiss. Whether it was to cover the possible rejection or he could no longer hold back was uncertain. But, both's inhibitions flew from them, reservations started to pass about whether this night was a fling or a thing that would last. Rikku returned this kiss, it became more passionate. Gippal slid his hand under her shirt and across her smooth thighs, resting his cold palm on her bare hips. Gippal released them from the kiss, both inhaling deeply for a moment. Rikku intertwined their hands together, leading him back into the temple.

They quietly entered Gippal's bedroom, both anticipating what could come. Rikku pulled him to her, surprising him with the intensity of her kiss. Their tongues met in a dance, mimicking the other's movements and cohering to it. Rikku curled her toes as she stood, her body wanting more. Gippal lifted her onto his high bed, gently leaning her backwards until her laid on top of her. She drew from the kiss, looking up at Gippal as he lay on her, eyes wanting and waiting. Gippal kissed her again, her heart beat wildly. Her eyes closed softly and she nodded, smiled fixed upon her face.

Gippal held her close and lifted off her nightshirt, pausing only to kiss and nip at her neck. Rikku's hands deftly undid Gippal's layers of armor and clothing, letting them slide into a pile by his still booted feet. She leaned forward, looping her hand around his neck for leverage. She nipped on his earlobe, working her way to his lips and back again. She gently brought him down to her level and kissed his neck, her soft breath tickled his neck as she whispered, "I wanna tear you apart."

* * *

**Good, bad, terrible? I'm actually a bit disappointed with it, I think I can do better. But, I needed to get it out, why not hope for reviews, you know? Anyway, please review...or need be, flame. Chances are I will find it funny.  
Amazing what listening to the same song well over 300 times does to a person. **

**_Please Review_ **


End file.
